


you slip into sleep for one moment...

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Illness, Sickfic, Sickness, can this be considered a sickfic, implies another character is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: ...and then you've got someone going through your hair.





	you slip into sleep for one moment...

He can faintly feel fingers running through his hair as he dozes under starless skies, and he's just about lucid enough to register that his head is on someone's lap.

Couldn't do much about an infected wound with such limited supplies, so they'd just left it be in hopes it wouldn't get much worse.

Almost unsurprisingly, it got worse. And quickly, in such a small timeframe that he could've sworn that he felt himself get worse with each passing hour.

There's the sound of a fire crackling in the background, and while the warmth brings some much-needed comfort, it feels far too warm against his already-aching body.

He shifts to roll onto his other side, curling up a little. The hands come back after a moment, sifting through his hair, and he's certain he can hear muttering, too quiet to make out, before it fades away, as does the crackling of the fire.

Maybe things will be better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to try writing a fic from the POV of a sick character.


End file.
